The Unexpected
by Dramionefan4life
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Voldemort was defeated and Hermione finds herself happily married. Herimone/Draco. full summory inside.
1. The Loss

The Unexpected

summory: It has been fifteen years since Voldemort was defeated and Hermione Granger finds herself happily married. Why then can't "the brightest witch of her age" sleep? Why is she looking into her past to find answers for her future? Could it be due to what the morning holds in store for her? Could it be the man sleeping next to her? Will she never know?

**Chapter 1: The Loss**

_This could either go well, or this could go really badly. _She looked at the clock on the table next to her. _Why can't I sleep? I have such a busy day tomorrow._ The following day was September 1st, the day her and her husband would take their son to King's Cross station to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

She heard him snore behind her, and felt his arm tighten around her waist. She never would have thought that he would be the one she would marry, let alone that it would be a happy marriage. Her mind drifted away as she stared out the window, back to when she had never thought she would be happy again.

* * *

Hermione Granger had always been happy when she was around Harry Potter and Ron Weasley-- that was, until after the War.

"I can't believe it's already been two years since we defeated Voldemort!" she told Harry and Ron one day. Hermione and Ron had been a couple for the past two and a half years, and everything looked like it was going well.

After the war had ended, the Golden Trio had become more involved in the Order. Harry had become an Auror, just like everyone had thought he would. He had helped the Ministry hunt down the remaining Death Eaters, and had every one of them locked up in Azkaban within a year of their Master's downfall. While Harry had been off finding Death Eaters, Ron had joined the English Quidditch team. He had also tried to help the Order out any way he could whenever they needed him. Both boys enjoyed their jobs and their work with the Order; Hermione, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky.

Hermione wasn't given any assignments from the Order, and wasn't sure what she wanted to do once she left Hogwarts. Spending a year finding Horcruxes and moving around every few days had left little time to think about what she would do after the War. _I am a very powerful witch, for Merlin's sake._ _I'm not going to sit around the house while the others are out doing something with their lives. _

With that, Hermione Granger had gone out in search of a job. It hadn't taken her very long. She had gotten a job as a Healer as St. Mungo's, she had wanted a job where she would be helping people and her job allowed her exactly that. She had been there two years, and had enjoyed every minute of it.

What she didn't enjoy was coming back to the Burrow every night to a fight with Ron. They had been fighting every night for almost a month and she was getting tired of it.

One night, after fighting for almost two hours, Ron said, "I think we should break up." There was a long silence during which they both just stared at each other. Finally, Ron broke the tension. "I can see that you're not happy with our relationship anymore, and I'm not either." _She isn't going to like the next part, but I have to say it, right? She'll kill me, though, but then if I don't tell her and she finds out, I'm as good as dead anyway. Okay, I'll tell her._ "I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I think it's the best thing for us."

She looked at him for what seemed like hours, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. _How could he do this to me? _"Why? Why do you want to break up with me? We fought while we were at…"

"This isn't the same as the fights we had while at Hogwarts," he told her. He didn't know how to explain it to her, but he had to try. "While we were at Hogwarts, we fought because of our jealousy and stupidity. We also didn't know how we felt about each other, or at least didn't allow ourselves to admit it to ourselves and each other." After a long moment of silence, he said, "I hate seeing you unhappy, and I can't live knowing I'm the cause of your unhappiness. I'm sorry."

Hermione couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She ran up the stairs to the room that she shared with Ginny. _I can't stay here anymore. I can't stand to be around him. I'll leave in the morning. I'll say good bye to everyone, and just leave. But where will I go? _"I'll go to my parents' house. They shouldn't be back from their tour of the world for at least two or three months," she said to herself out loud. "I'll pack up all my stuff in the morning, then leave. I should probably get some sleep."

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning. She hadn't slept well, but knew that it was probably due to everything that had happened the night before, as well as the thought of moving.

_It shouldn't take too long for me to get my stuff together. I don't have a lot, and most of it is in this room. I just need to try and do it without waking Ginny. The less people I have to talk to, the better._

It took her less than an hour to get everything and pack it away in her trunk. She hadn't woken up Ginny, and she didn't hear anyone else moving around the house. _I guess I should write them a letter, so they at least know what happened. After all, they are like a second family to me._

She wrote a short letter detailing what had happened between her and Ron, where she was going, and that she would not be coming back to the Burrow. With the letter and Crookshanks in one hand, and her trunk in the other, she headed downstairs, hoping no one was down there. Luckily for her, there was no one to be seen in the kitchen. She placed the letter on the table, knowing someone would definitely find it there, and walked out the door.

* * *

The following day, Hermione had unpacked everything from her trunk and was settled down. The refrigerator and pantry were now fully stocked with everything she needed.

She was making lunch when she heard a tapping on the window. Hedwig was sitting on the window sill with a letter attached to her leg. Hermione opened the window to allow the owl inside and retrieve the letter from Harry.

_Hermione,_

_We all know that what Ron did was wrong and that he shouldn't have treated you that way. We don't think you needed to leave the Burrow just because of what he did though. Would you please come back? We all miss you and want you to be close to us._

_Please just think about it._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

"What part of 'I am not coming back' did they not understand? I can't stand to be around that prat." She gave Hedwig a cookie and sent her back to the Burrow with a letter that read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry but I can't come back to the Burrow. I need to be alone for a while and think things through. Please do not ask me to come back again, because I just cannot do it. _

_Please tell Ginny and the Weasleys for me._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

_

* * *

  
_

It had been a week since Hermione had left the Weasleys and moved back into her parents' house. In that time she had received multiple letters from members of the Order, including Harry, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks. _Why can't they just leave me alone? I can't handle this anymore. I think I need a drink. Yeah, that's what I need. I'll just go to The Leaky Cauldron and grab a drink to calm me __down. I hope I don't run into anyone while I'm there._


	2. The First Encounter

**Chapter 2: The First Encounter**

Hermione did not drink very often, only when she needed something to calm her nerves. Tonight was no exception. She had Apparated to an alley behind Diagon Alley, and entered The Leaky Cauldron from the back door. She walked up to the bar and asked the barman for a Firewhiskey. _I'll just stay for one drink, and then be on my way._

Hermione took her drink and decided to take a look around to see who was there. _I don't want anyone sneaking up on me. It would be just my luck that someone from the Order would be in here tonight and demand I come back to the Burrow._ The person she saw was not someone from the Order, but it was someone she immediately recognized. He was sitting at the end of the bar, looking down at the glass sitting in front of him. His platinum blonde hair was slicked back as always, his long, muscular body as built as ever, although his stone grey eyes seemed different in some way. _I can't put my finger on it, but something about him looks different, almost sad._

It had been two years since she had seen Draco Malfoy. He, along with Snape, had changed sides near the end of the Second War. After the fall of Dumbledore, neither had wanted to be a Death Eater anymore and had decided to change sides. They had come to the Order, begging for protection in exchange for spying on Voldemort. It had turned out to the Order's advantage- Snape and Malfoy gave them the information they needed to help Harry defeat Voldemort, ending the War and saving the wizarding world. When the war had ended, both Snape and Malfoy had disappeared, neither to be seen again; well, until now.

She hadn't realized that she had been staring during this momentary glimpse into her memory. _I hope he didn't notice. I really don't need him adding to my already crazy life._ Hermione finished her drink rather quickly, the drink burning her throat as it went down. She was just about to get up, when she saw the barman take her glass and replace it with a full one. Answering her questioning look, the barman said, "It's from the man at the end of the bar." He pointed at Draco.

She looked down to where he was sitting and caught him looking at her. Still confused as to why Draco Malfoy had bought her a drink, she gave him a small smile, so small it may not have even looked like a smile, and looked back down at the table. _Why did he just do that? He never in a million years would have done that while we were in school. Oh, well. I'll just drink this and leave before anything else happens._

She finished her drink and was getting up to leave, when she heard him say, "Can't even say thank you, Granger?" _I didn't even see him get up._ "I, um…thanks." Before he could register what she said, she walked out of the bar and Apparated back home.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that all about? I buy her a drink, try to show that I've changed, and what do I get in return? 'Thanks.' I can't bloody believe this."

Draco Malfoy had been going to The Leaky Cauldron for a drink at least once a week since the end of the war. Drinking was his escape- an escape from his life and all the shit that was in it. He was on his second drink when he had seen her walk in. It had been two years since he had seen her bushy brown hair; two years since he had seen Hermione.

He had dreamt about her often during their last two years at Hogwarts (neither attended their seventh year due to the War), and even more during the War.

He had never forgotten the day that changed the way he looked at her. It was the night of the Yule Ball during their fourth year at Hogwarts; the year of the Tri Wizard Tournament. Until that night, he had always seen her as the know-it-all that she was; then, he had seen her in her dress robes. She had looked so beautiful that night that he had forgotten that she was the best friend of his nemesis. He remembered that he had watched her from afar, too afraid to approach her.

The following year, they had both been made Prefects, and given patrol duty together. It had always been uncomfortable between the two during those patrols; Hermione loathing Draco, him not as much anymore. The quiet had given Draco the time he needed to be around her, without being chastised by other Slytherins, to get to know her better; and that was exactly what he had done. He had gotten to know her so well that he had started to feel differently about her, but he had never shown it.

During their sixth, and final, year at Hogwarts, he had been given an assignment by the Dark Lord. He had not yet received the Dark Mark, and never planned on it. The Dark Lord had given him the assignment because he was the only one who would have been able to accomplish it. He had known that he did not have the conscience to kill Dumbledore; he also had known that Hermione could never find out his assignment.

That assignment had caused him to become withdrawn from his classes, his friends… and her. He had started to be even ruder to her than he already had been. He had known that his chances of her becoming a friend, or more, for that matter, would diminish because of his actions, but it had been the only way to keep her from finding out about his assignment. Despite all he had done, he had still felt like he wanted to be with her.

She was the reason why he had changed sides after Dumbledore died; nothing else. He wanted to show her the real him, the Draco that no one knew existed inside him - the caring, loving, passionate person he really was. He hated being a rude prat around her. He especially hated not being able to talk to her and apologize for everything he had put her through during their years at school.

He thought about her every day and night. He woke up every morning thinking about her, wondering what she might be doing and where she was. At night, he would fall asleep after thinking for hours how he could possibly get to see her, maybe even get her to talk to him.

Draco had snapped back to reality to see her staring at him from down the bar. He quickly looked back down, contemplating whether or not to go and talk to her.

He had looked up again to see her finishing her drink, getting ready to leave. _I can't have her get up and leave. That would definitely screw everything up._ "You see that lady down there, with the bushy brown hair? Give her another drink, on me," he had said to the barman. He had watched as the barman did what he asked. When he had set the drink down in front of her, she had looked slightly confused. _What is there to be confused about? Wait…was that…was that a small smile I just saw? It was barely a smile, to say the least, but it sure seemed like one._

Draco had thought for a moment about whether or not that was a smile, before concluding that it was indeed.

_Maybe she'll talk to me, now that I've shown her some act of kindness; at least, I hope she realizes that I was trying to be nice. Come on, just get up and go talk to her,_ one part of his brain was telling him.

_What if she thinks I was just trying to pull something on her and doesn't want to talk to me? _the other part of his brain was arguing.

_But what if she did realize that I was being…_

_She will never realize it._

_Just get up and go talk to her._

_Don't do it. She will make you hurt even more._

_Come on…_

_Don't!_

_Come on. Just do it. Her glass is almost empty, just go. _Draco thought for a minute ultimately deciding to go over there.

Draco had stood up, emptied his glass, and walked over to Hermione Granger. _I have no idea what to say to her._ "Can't even say thank you, Granger?" _Shit. That wasn't what I wanted to say. That sounded like the old me, the Draco she knows. I want her to know the real me. Maybe I can rephrase._

"I, um…thanks." That was all she had said. She was out the door and gone before he could even think about trying to rephrase the question. He wasn't even sure he had heard her correctly.

"What the bloody hell was that all about? I buy her a drink, try to show that I've changed, and what do I get in return? 'Thanks.' I can't bloody believe this." _Now I may never get the chance to show her how I feel. Why did this have to happen to me? Why did I have to fall in love with the only girl in the world who hates my guts?_

Without a look behind him, Draco Malfoy had paid his tab and walked out of the bar; secretly hoping that he would run into her again.

* * *

Still feeling a little confused from her encounter with Draco, Hermione walked through the front door of her parents' house. She was barely in the house for a minute when she heard the hoot of an owl. She looked into the living room and saw three familiar owls. "More letters from the Order. Unbelievable!" She took the letters from the owls and took them to her kitchen table, where the rest of the letters were piled up. "I see Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley have all sent yet another letter." As she had done with the others, she opened the letters one by one, reading them, knowing that she would not be replying. She opened the letter from Harry first.

_Hermione,_

_You have not responded to any of my letters, nor to Ginny's or Mum's. _(Harry had been calling her that for quite a while now)_ Why won't you come home? Is it because of Ron? Is it because of what he did? Please, all I want is to know that you are alright._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

She was not surprised by his letter. They had all been asking the same things. Ginny's letter was next.

_Hermione,_

_I understand why you do not want to come back. I know that the boys and Mum don't, but I do. I just want to see you. Please, allow me just that._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Hermione thought about that for a second. "Maybe it would be good to see Ginny, go to lunch or something. But, if Harry or Ron found out about it, they would insist on going with her, whether visible or not, and I can't have that." _I think I won't send a response, just like the others. I just want to put this behind me._

She didn't even open the letter from Mrs. Weasley; she knew what it contained. They all begged her to return to the Burrow which she would not do, under any circumstances. Instead, she left the kitchen and went to bed.

_I think I'll go and find me an apartment to live in. I don't want to be bothered anymore by these letters; I don't think I could stand to read another one. Yes, that's what I'll do then. Tomorrow, I will take the day off and go look for a suitable place to live._ Hermione fell asleep immediately, thinking about her run-in with Draco and the feeling that she had that had never been there before - attraction.


	3. The Flat

**A.N.:** thanks for the reviews everyone! im glad that most people are liking it. the story is already finished, not long, but finished. I will try to have the story completely up by New Year's Eve.

**Chapter 3: The Flat**

Hermione woke up feeling more refreshed then she had felt in months. She remembered the dreams that had filled her unconsciousness; they were all of him, all of Draco. One in particular was of her and Draco in a relationship - and he was proposing. It made Hermione smile just to think that it could become a reality; that was, if she ever saw him again, and if she could manage to say more than three words to him.

She got up and walked to the bathroom to take her shower. She couldn't help but think about Draco. _Why am I suddenly so attracted to Draco Malfoy? He's only ever been a rude and inconsiderate prat to me._ _Why should I want to be with someone like that?_ She continued in this vein for a few minutes, and then put it out of her head. There was no need to think about something that would probably never happen after all.

_But what if it did happen?_ She couldn't help but wonder this as she stepped into the shower five minutes later. _God, what am I saying? It's not like Draco feels the same about me, does he?_

Hermione stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later, still in her reverie. _I need to stop thinking about this, about him. I need to concentrate on finding a nice flat to live in._ She dressed and went into the kitchen for some breakfast. She made herself eggs and toast, paid the delivery owl after taking the _Daily Prophet_, and sat down at the table.

* * *

Hermione walked out the door an hour later, a list of potential apartments she had found in the Classifieds section of the _Daily Prophet_ in hand. There were about ten apartments on the list, most of which were within a few blocks of Diagon Alley.

The first three potential apartments Hermione visited were quickly marked off the list. The first wasn't big enough, the second was too big - and a little out of her price range - and the third was not in the best of neighborhoods. The fourth and the fifth weren't much better; Hermione was about to give up. To give herself one last chance to find a place to live, she decided to Apparate to the sixth flat on her list.

_This looks like it would be a nice place to live, _she thought to herself, peering at the building's exterior. The building was two stories tall and had walls made of red brick; there were a few stairs leading from the street to the entrance of the looked as though it was well taken care of because it was not as shabby looking as some others on the street, which added to its appeal.

Hermione walked into the building and found the manager's apartment on the first floor.

"Can I help you?" the manager answered, opening the door after Hermione knocked on it. She looked to be about Mrs. Weasley's age, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm here to look at the flat that is for rent."

"All right, it's upstairs." She grabbed a large key ring and headed up the stairs. She went to the door of the open apartment and let Hermione inside.

The flat had a nice living area, a good sized kitchen, and room for a small dining table. The bedroom was just the right size, as was the bathroom.

"I'll take it," said Hermione.

"Excellent! Well, I'll get the paperwork."

The manager returned a couple of minutes later with a stack of papers for Hermione to fill out and sign. "You can move in anytime this week. If, at any time, you decide you would like to buy the flat, it can be arranged."

"Oh, all right. I'll keep that in mind."

The manager gave Hermione the keys to her new flat as she followed her out the door. The pair walked down the stairs. "Thanks again," Hermione said walking out the door.

_This is great; I finally have a place of my own! I'll move my things in this weekend, after my shift at work._

* * *

Draco Malfoy was rounding the corner to his flat when he saw someone he had never thought he'd see again. _Hermione Granger_ was walking out of the building he was about to enter. "What is she doing, coming out of that building, _my_ building?" He didn't realize that he had said those words out loud until after he had spoken. _Hopefully she didn't hear me - or see me for that matter._ Luck was on Draco's side; apparently, Hermione hadn't seen or heard him. _That was close,_ he thought. _I wonder what she was doing here. Did she find out where I live? Was she looking for me? Will she come back?_ As it turns out, Draco didn't have to wait long to find out the answers to his questions - he would soon see the woman he longed for.

* * *

**A.N.:** keep reviewing! if you like it, let me know what you like; if not, let me know why.


	4. The Second Encounter

**A.N.: **I forgot to put this in earlier, but I own nothing HP; the wonderful JKR does. I only own the plot and a character that's metioned in the next chapter.

**Chapter 4: The Second Encounter**

Draco had been trying to decide how he would approach her for almost a month; he had seen her walking into her apartment a few days after he caught her walking out of the building. He wasn't sure what she thought about their last encounter, and wasn't sure if he should push his luck. The one thing he wanted to prevent was screwing things up with the woman he already had very little chance of getting. Draco, as luck would have it, didn't need a brilliant plan to talk to her; he just needed her to keep talking to him.

Draco was walking down the stairs of the apartment building to get a drink at the Leaky Cauldron when it happened- the event that would change his life forever.

* * *

It had been over a month since Hermione had seen Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. She hadn't expected to see him again; she _definitely_ didn't expect to see him in the lobby of their apartment building.

"Ah, Granger, fancy seeing you here," Draco said, chuckling. She looked shocked to see him. "How are you doing this evening?"

"I…um…I'm fine. How are you?" She couldn't say much, she was too surprised to see him again.

_I've never seen her so speechless. I'd better answer quickly before she decides to leave and not talk to me_. "I am doing well; thank you for asking. What are you doing here?" _This could actually work out well as long as I don't say or do the wrong thing._

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I live here; I moved in about a month ago. What are you doing here?" _Am I actually having a conversation with Draco Malfoy?_

"I live here too, actually. Why aren't you staying with Weasley? Aren't the two of you a couple?"

"Why aren't you living in Malfoy Manor?" came her snappy retort. Apparently, the subject of her relationship with Weasley was a sore topic.

_Touché!_ "Why don't I tell you over drinks? I was on my way to the Leaky Cauldron, and I sure hate drinking alone." _I hope she doesn't reject my invitation, but she looks like she might._ "I'll buy, of course." _There; that should work._

"Sure. Let me just go change out of my work clothes first." He nodded, and she walked upstairs. _Is this really happening? Did Draco actually ask me to go have drinks with him? What am I going to wear? Wait! Am I really going crazy about what I am going to wear around Malfoy? Am I actually _nervous_ about being around him? I guess I am. Why? That's easy, I like him. There, I admitted it, to myself, at least. I like Draco Malfoy. I have no idea why I do, but I do. There's simply no explanation. I wonder why he isn't living at the Manor? Well, I'll find out soon enough, I guess._

* * *

_I can't believe I took twenty minutes to get ready. I hope he hasn't gotten tired of waiting for me and left. Well, even if he did, I know where he is, and I can just go find him and apologize for taking so long. I sure hope it doesn't come down to that._

She found him standing against the railing, waiting for her to come out. He hadn't seen come out of her apartment. She waved her hand in front of his face, saying, "Malfoy, I'm sorry I took so long. Malfoy?"

He snapped out of his reverie, only able to say, "Oh, um, let's…let's go then." He gestured to the stairs, hoping she hadn't noticed that his cheeks had reddened slightly when she had caught him deep in his thoughts. If she had noticed, she didn't show it.

The walk to the Leaky Cauldron was a quiet one. Neither knew how to start a conversation with the other without an insult or sarcasm. The pair exchanged several sideways glances, each quickly looking away when their eyes locked. This awkward silence continued until the pair arrived at their destination.

"Would you like to sit at the bar or in a booth?" Draco asked opening the door for her.

"Ah…a booth would be fine. Look, there's an open one over there." She pointed to an open booth along the far wall.

"Great. Why don't you go sit down? I'll grab our drinks. What would you like?" Draco said this as though they did this all the time, or that he had, anyways. "A Butterbeer would be nice," she said calmly. "Butterbeer it is," Draco said, and walked to the bar to get the drinks.

_He is really calm about all this, almost friendly._ She took her seat and waited for Draco to bring her drink to the table. _Maybe he really isn't the same prat that I knew at Hogwarts. After all, the old Draco would never had bought me a drink a month ago, let alone offer to buy drinks a second time; and he's actually going to sit with me this time!_ She pondered this for a few minutes.

Before she could think on the matter further, Draco arrived at the table carrying their Butterbeers. "Here you go," he said, setting her drink in front of her; he sat opposite her.

"Thank you, Draco." He stared at her a moment, surprised to hear her speak his first name. "I figured you more as a Firewhiskey person," she said to his still slightly- stunned face.

"Normally, I am. Tonight, I decided against it. I doubt being pissed drunk would help our conversation." _That, and I much rather be able to remember tonight; how beautiful you are._

"No, I don't believe it would help at all." Hermione thought about how the way he was acting only added to how attractive he was. They sat in silence as they both slipped their drinks, waiting for the other to talk first.

"So why aren't you living with Weasley? Can you not stand being around him that much?" He tried to say this without sounding like a git, and succeeded; at least, he thought so.

She tried her hardest to answer but all that came out was "Uh, well…," so she shut her mouth quickly.

Her eyes must have said more than her mouth, because he seemed to understand. "You two aren't together anymore, are you?"

"No, no, we aren't." She paused. "I broke up with him over a month ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically. She could see in his eyes that he meant it. "You are better off without him anyways. I mean look at you, you are a lot happier then when I last saw you. You deserve to be happy; if he was making you anything but that, then good riddance!"

"Thank you. You're right. I have been a lot happier since I left him than I was in a long time." There was a short pause while she took another sip and looked into his eyes. "You know, I think that everyone should be happy. Are you happy, Draco?"

He took a minute to think about her question. For a long time, he had not been happy in the slightest. Ever since he had seen her sitting at the bar that night, that hadn't been the case. It wasn't true happiness, but something had definitely changed. "I wasn't even close to happiness until, well, until tonight. I haven't had a reason to be happy, and had every reason not to be."

He hadn't looked at her while he said this, and wasn't planning on it, until she touched his arm. "Draco, does this have anything to do with why you aren't living in Malfoy Manor? Why are you living in a flat in London, alone?"

There it was, the question he was dreading being asked. He knew she would ask it; it was the reason they were there. He had asked about why she was living alone, and this was the question she had wanted answered in its stead. With a deep, calming breath, pain evident in his eyes, he told his story.

"After the war was over, I got a letter from my father from Azkaban. He had found out how I had changed sides, how I came to the Order begging for protection in exchange for information. He told me how disappointed he was, and that he would make me pay. He disowned me and took away my inheritance, thinking that I would come running back, begging for forgiveness. When that didn't happen, he took the one thing he knew meant more to me than any of that. He used his influence to have my mother killed while I wasn't home. My parents weren't the best parents in the world, but my mother meant more to me than anything." He was getting choked up, but pressed on anyways. "That's the reason I am not living in the Manor. I can't stand to be in that house without her around. Without her, it reeks of Lucius; I can't, and won't, be around that."

He wanted to cry; she could see that, but she knew that Draco never cried. At least, she had never seen it. He never showed emotion in public, if at all. She wasn't sure what to say or do, so she just sat there, waiting for him to make the first move.

They must have sat there for hours, staring at each other in complete silence. She heard the barman make a call for final drink orders a few meters away, though it sounded as though it was from a far distance to her. She looked down at her watch to see that it was nearly two in the morning. Not sure if he realized how late it was, she said, "Draco, I think it's time we leave."

He responded by standing up and stretching his arms up toward the ceiling. He extended his hand to help her out of her seat; she gladly accepted.

The walk back to their building was as quiet as the walk earlier that evening had been. Neither said a word until they were standing in front of Hermione's door.

"I had a good time tonight; really, I did. We should do this again sometime." He truly meant those words; they were truer than anything he had ever said.

"I had fun tonight too; I agree, we should do it again. Um, would you like to come in for some tea? I know it's late, but there's one more question I would like to ask, if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure." He followed her into her apartment and sat on the couch while she made the tea. _What else could she want to ask at two in the morning?_

Hermione came back a few minutes later with two cups of hot tea. She wasn't sure how to ask her question other than to just say it. "Draco, what made you change sides during the war? What made you leave all that you knew to come help us defeat Voldemort?"

He knew he would eventually have to answer that question; it was only a matter of time.

"I've just always wondered, is all," she added, thinking he needed more before answering.

"To put it simply, you; you, Hermione Granger, are the reason I did it." He looked into her eyes and found surprise, happiness, and confusion written there.

"But, why _me_of all…" She couldn't finish her sentence- his lips were suddenly against hers. The kiss wasn't forceful; it was just a simple, compassionate kiss that said more than words ever could. It wasn't long, just long enough for her to understand; then, he pulled away. He looked down into her eyes and she looked up into his, and he could see that she wanted the same thing he did: to never be apart from each other again. Not wanting to leave her, he leaned back and pulled her with him. She nestled against his side, his arm around her, laying her head against his shoulder. She seemed to fit perfectly there next to him, like it was supposed to be this way; not just now, but forever.

* * *

Hermione's eyes came back into focus, and she realized that she had been looking out the window for hours, thinking about how she came to be with the man next to her. She remembered asking him that next day if it was all real- for a better, more detailed explanation of why he switched sides during the war. He had told her about how he had felt about her those last years at Hogwarts. She was still shocked that she had never realized how he had felt. _It doesn't really matter though, I guess. I still got him and I am happier than ever,_ she thought. _It's been thirteen years since we got together; twelve since we got married. Wow, I can't believe that it has been that long; it sure doesn't feel like it has. Wait, that means that it's been over thirteen years since I've talked to the Weasleys and Harry. He's going to be there today. I remember hearing that he and Ginny had a son about the same time we had our son._ This was what had kept Hermione up that night- her uncertainty of what might happen on the platform.

_The Weasleys, Harry, and the rest of the Order, for that matter, hadn't been very happy when the word got out that Draco and I were dating. I had heard through passing conversation at St. Mungo's that they had thought I had gone mad, and they weren't going to try anymore to get me to come back to them. I didn't mind this, but it was kind of lonely when we had our wedding; the only people that came were my parents, who had come back from their long vacation, and Snape, who had kept in touch with Draco after the war had ended._

She wasn't sure of how Harry and the others would react when they saw her with Draco. _No matter how things go, it will be an interesting day. It's half past six; I guess I should get up and get this day started,_ she thought, glancing at her clock. She slipped out from under her husband's arm, walked to the bathroom for a shower, and tried not to think too much about what the day could have in store for her.

* * *

**A.N.:** Please review, I like them! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this fic and maybe a compainion to it also. I'll give more details later, but just think about whether or not you might be interested in either/both.


	5. The Talk

**A.N.:** Once again, I own nothing except Greg.

**Chapter 5: The Talk**

"That was relaxing," Hermione said stepping out of the shower. She took her robe off the hook by the door and walked into her room. "I can't believe he's still asleep," she said thinking aloud. "He normally realizes when I get out of bed and wakes up to say 'Good morning' when I walk back into the room…hmm…do I let him sleep, or do I wake him with my _womanly charm_ instead?"

"You _could_ just get back into bed with your wonderful husband, you know." Draco looked like he had just woken up; obviously, though, he had energy for whatever he had in mind.

"Oh, should I, now?" He nodded in response, mischievously. "Why, Mr. Malfoy, if I didn't know you any better, I would think you are trying to seduce me." She had been making her way to the bed while she said this, and was almost to the bed by the time she was done.

"And why, Mrs. Malfoy, would I do that?" He smirked, continuing this little game they were playing- they had played it many times before, and it had always ended the same way.

Hermione untied her robe and, rather slowly and seductively, dropped it on the floor and climbed into bed. "Good morning, Draco," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. "Good morning, my love," he said in reply, then repeated her actions himself, intensifying the kiss.

They laid there in silence for a few moments him on his back, her facing him with her head on his chest. "Draco, I'm scared. I haven't seen any of my old friends in fifteen years, and _someone_ is bound to be there. Harry and Ginny have a son who is Greg's age, so they will definitely be there. I'm sure others we went to school with will be there too. What will they say? What will they do? I mean, no one would have thought that Hermione Granger, the brains of the 'Golden Trio,' and Draco Malfoy, the psychotic, egotistical Death Eater wannabe, would be caught dead being friendly to each other, let alone have a child together. What will they think had happened? Would they think that you had somehow brainwashed me, poisoned me, threatened me, to do whatever you wanted and marry you? Will they try to attack you, or me, for that matter?"

She was sitting up now, looking at him. "And what about Greg? Will they have some prejudice against him because he is _your_ son _our _son? Will Harry have filled his son's head with venom about you and told him to stay away from your son? Will this stupid Malfoy-Potter rivalry continue even now, then? Will they be friends? _I_ sure hope so. I don't want him to go through what the four of us went through at school, although I doubt _that_ can ever be the case, especially if Greg is in Slytherin and Harry's son is in Gryffindor. Oh, Draco, what are we going to do?" She was returning to her spot next to him when she saw that there was a small smile on his face. "What are you smiling about? Can't you see how badly things can go today?"

"It's nothing," he laughed. The look he saw in her eyes told him that she didn't believe him. "I was smiling at the thought of our son being sorted into Slytherin. As for everything else, I think you are doing what you always do; you're over thinking everything." He cupped her chin and brought her face up to look into her eyes. "I love you, and that should be the only thing anyone needs to know. Hermione, you care too much, sometimes, about what others think of you. Who cares what they think? I love and care about you more than anyone or anything else in the world. And _that_ is the only thing you should care about." He kissed her on lips for good measure, hoping she would drop her worries.

"Now, about that psychotic, egotistical prat business, what was _that_ all about?" This made her laugh, and she kissed him squarely on the lips. This kiss led to another…and another.

* * *

"Something smells good." Draco crossed the kitchen to kiss his wife on the cheek and pour himself a cup of coffee. "Where's Greg?"

"Still getting ready, I suppose."

He couldn't put his finger on it, but something in her voice told him that there was something amiss. "Hermione, is something wrong? You seem different from before you came down here."

"Draco, I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant again."

"What? When, when did you find this out?"

"I found out last week."

Draco sat at the head of the small kitchen table in shock. There was nothing but silence for a while as he digested the news. "You have known for almost a week, and you're _just_ telling me?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." Hermione sat next to him, hoping he would understand her reasons for not telling him. "With Greg getting ready to leave for Hogwarts and everything else…oh, I'm so sorry."

"But you're _pregnant_. I thought you would have been excited to find out that we would be having another child. After all it's not like this would have been our first. Besides it didn't take you this long when you found out you were pregnant with Greg..." Draco paused for a moment from this sudden burst of anger. He was glad that he would soon have another child. Greg would be spending most of the year at Hogwarts for the next seven years; as much as he loved having time alone with his wife, he would miss having a child around. "Hermione, I'm so excited to hear that we are expecting another child! I love being a father, and I'm going to miss having Greg around. I wish it hadn't taken you so long to tell me, but I'm happy all the same. I hope the baby's a girl."

She smiled at the thought of having a girl. Hermione had always wanted to have a girl one day and she hoped that the new baby would bring her that happiness.

Draco smiled back.

"Anyway, where is that son of ours? He should be down here by now." Draco looked down at his watch; it was nearly nine o'clock.

"Good morning, Mum. Good morning, Dad." Gregory Malfoy walked into the kitchen, as if on cue, and sat opposite his mother. He looked a lot like his father had when he was entering Hogwarts. He was of average height for his age, muscular and skinny. Unlike Draco, his hair was a dirty blonde instead of silver, and his eyes were his mother's brown hue instead of his father's gray one.

"Good morning, Greg." Hermione got up to get breakfast finished. "Are you all packed and ready to leave for Hogwarts?"

"Yep."

"I remember leaving for my first year at Hogwarts," she said, more to herself then her husband and son. "I was so excited I was packed about a week before I had to leave! I was awake, sitting in the living room and ready to leave so early that my parents sent me back to my room until breakfast was ready."

"Really? And did you enjoy your years at Hogwarts?" Greg asked.

"They were some of the best years of my life." Hermione brought two plates of bacon, eggs, and toast to the table one for Draco, and one for Gregory.

"Thanks Mum. What were you like at school?"

"I, well I was rather smart."

"I think that's an understatement. Your mother was the 'Brightest Witch of Our Age,' as the professors liked to say."

"What about you, Dad? Did you like Hogwarts? What were you like?"

Draco glanced at his wife, who had sat back down with her own plate of food. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Greg, slightly confused, asked, "Why don't you want to talk about it Dad?"

"I just…"

"Draco," Hermione cut in, "maybe you should tell him. He should know that people might have a prejudice against him, and the reasons for that. You know I'm right about this, so don't fight it and just tell him about what you were like at school."

"Sometimes I hate that you are always right, you know? Well, anyway Greg, let's just say you're mother and I were as far from friends, and as different, as two people could be. I was nothing like I am now; I was just like my father had told me to be. I was a rude, inconsiderable prat who thought purebloods were the only ones who should have magic and bullied anyone who didn't believe the same thing. I was always making trouble, and I used my father's influence to get out of it. My father raised me to use my money to get my way, and I thought I was better than all those who had less money and power than I did."

With a glance at his wife, he continued. "I have completely changed since then, and I have tried to put my past behind me and not look back. Unfortunately, my past may not only haunt me, but you, as well. Some may believe that because you are my son, you will be like I was in school. This is far from true. You are a much better kid than I was at your age, so don't let what people may say about you get to you. Just be yourself, not what they tell you that you are."

"You were mean to Mum? Wow, what changed?"

"He did," his mother chimed in, "and I've never been happier."

"So what houses were you in, then?" Greg was suddenly very interested in his parents' years at Hogwarts, and was a little surprised that he hadn't asked these questions before.

"Well, I was in Gryffindor, and your father was in Slytherin. That was another reason we didn't get along; those two Houses are arch rivals…"

The Malfoys sat at the table and talked some more about Hogwarts until ten o'clock, when it was finally time to leave for King's Cross station. Draco packed Greg's things into the car the one Hermione had insisted that they buy- and they piled into the car and drove off to whatever awaited them at platform 9 ¾.

* * *

**A.N.:** Alright, I would really like some reviews on this chapter, I only got one on the last one. The story has been completed for a while, but I have just now finished typing it and so it may be a while before I can post it so I apologize in advance.

I've decided to write at least the sequel to this story, the companion will take a little longer because I may not be able to write it for a while.

Due to the fact that I originally wrote this on another site, I'm in need of a new beta for the sequel. Any takers? message me if you're interested.


	6. The Platform

**A.N.:** I just like to thank my wonderful beta Apurva who could me through the craziness surrounding my writing and posting of this story.

I own nothing, JKR does!

**Chapter 6: The Platform**

"How do I get onto the platform?" Greg Malfoy and his parents had just arrived at King's Cross Station, and were standing in between platforms nine and ten.

"You just walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Go on, give it a try! You might want to go at a bit of a jog your first time," Hermione said as though it were normal to run straight at a brick wall. Greg did as he was told, however, and ran right at the wall, surprised that he did indeed go right through the wall instead of being thrown back. Hermione and Draco Malfoy followed their son onto the platform seconds later.

The platform they now stood on was identical to the one they had just left- the only difference was the big, red train waiting to be boarded. The Hogwarts Express was the nicest train Greg had ever seen, and the sight of it made his parents smile.

"Let's move further down the platform, shall we?" Hermione wasn't sure if anyone had seen them, or if anyone even cared that they had walked onto the platform, but she wasn't going to stand there and find out.

Draco took hold of the trolley that was carrying his son's trunk and owl and walked down the platform. Hermione walked alongside him, a little ahead of their son, far enough ahead that they didn't hear their son accidentally run into someone.

"Where's Greg?" Hermione stopped a little ways down the platform, seeing no sign of her son. Well, that was, until she heard the commotion a little ways behind them.

As they got closer, they could hear what was going on. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to…"

"Greg, what's going on?"

"I was walking behind you, Dad, not really paying attention to what was going on around me apparently, and I accidentally ran into this person...I didn't mean to, but he got all defensive and I was just trying to apologize."

The boy in front of them was shorter than Greg, but not by much. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. He had a girl with him, apparently his sister; she looked a lot like him, but her hair was more of a dark brown than black, and her eyes were green.

"He ran into me and almost knocked me and my sister over. He wasn't even paying attention to where he was going," the boy said.

"That is why I was trying to apologize to him. Please believe me, Dad; I didn't run into them on purpose."

"I do believe you, son." Draco looked over at his wife, who looked as though she was in another world. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It just seems as though I've seen this boy before. I can't understand why that is; but he just seems familiar." She turned to the boy. "What is your name?"

The boy looked at his sister, as though silently asking whether or not he should answer. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again, another voice, this time much older, came from behind him. "Well, well, well- look who we have _here_."

The voice made chills run down Hermione's spine. It was the one person in the wizarding world she had hoped to avoid; he had appeared in front of her, her old friend Harry Potter. She realized why the boy seemed so familiar; after all, the boy looked exactly like his father had when he had been eleven years old. She could only guess that he had heard the exchange between her husband and his own son.

"I'm not sure which is more surprising, the fact that you're still with _him_, or learning that you _actually_ had a child with that git."

"A git, you say? At least I know how to treat those people I claim are my "close friends," unlike you and the Weasel, Harry," Hermione said with venom in her voice even though it seemed like her heart was breaking all over again.

"Oh, no, you don't; don't you dare blame me for…"

"Blame you for what, Harry? My leaving? No, I blame Ronald for that one. What I blame _you_ for is letting what happened between me and him ruin our friendship. I get that you didn't want to be in the middle of it, in the middle of what was going on between Ron and me, but that did not mean that you had to disassociate yourself from me entirely…"

"There you are," came a new, yet, again, oddly familiar voice. Ginny Potter, formerly Ginny Weasley, appeared next to her husband. Ginny had been a good friend to Hermione at Hogwarts, but, then again she was also Ron's little sister, and now Harry's wife. "Mum and Dad…" her voice trailed off as she spotted who her husband was talking to. "H-hi Hermione, Malfoy." Ginny, like her husband, was still upset with Hermione's choice of husband.

"Hello, Ginny. It's been a long time. This is our son, Greg. Greg, these _were_ a couple of my friends at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Harry, what's going on? Mum and Dad were looking for you and the kids."

"Well you see, Gin, Malfoy's son was bullying James. Like father, like son," Harry said, remembering what he had heard.

"Harry!" Ginny seemed to want this to stop before it got started just as much as Hermione did.

Hermione gave her son a that's-what-I-mean look while Draco said, "Once again, Potter, you are making accusations without evidence and, as usual, you're wrong. Gregory is nothing like I was back then. It was an accident that he ran into your son; he tried to apologize, but, like _his_ father, your son would hear nothing of it."

"What is that supposed to mean, Malfoy? When have you ever tried to apologize?"

"Draco, come on. Let's…let's just drop it?" Hermione had known this would happen. Hopefully, though, she could stop it before it got really bad.

"No, I want to give him his answer. I tried to apologize several times after the war ended, but _you_ never heard a word," Draco said, know addressing Harry again. "You, the great Harry Potter, cared more about yourself and your grudges than a man trying to atone for his sins. You wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Harry doesn't care more about himself than others, and I'd think you'd know that by now, Malfoy." The voice belonged to the only missing member of the 'Golden Trio.' Ronald Weasley walked up to the group, accompanied by none other than Lavender Brown. "It's no surprise that the first thing I've heard out of your mouth in over a decade is a lie."

"You're the one lying, Ron! Draco did try to apologize, I was there."

"And we're supposed to believe _you_?! You went and _married _the guy. Of course you would take his side; you did that years ago, so why wouldn't you now?"

"_You're_ the one who pushed me away! You're the one who cheated on _me_! Of all the women in the world, you went and shagged _her_." She turned to Harry again, saying, "You know the truth, and you know he tried. Why are you lying?"

"He's not; I was there too, remember? I don't remember any attempt to apologize after the war," Ginny said, inserting herself into the conversation again.

"Now look at who's lying for her husband." Draco was smirking just like he had in school; this would _not_ end well. "Still having others fight your battles for you, eh, Potter? You never did stand up for yourself. You always had Weaselby or Hermione do it for you, didn't you?" He was clearing just taunting him now- it seemed like more and more of the teenage Draco surfaced the longer the conversation went. This was not the side of him he wanted his son to ever see, the side that he had hid away when he had joined the Order, the side that had been arrogant and had done unforgivable things. Unfortunately for him, he was too caught up in the moment to realize Greg was right there, or care about it, for that matter. "Now you have your dear wife fighting your battles, tsk tsk. Is that why you married her, to have her do all your dirty work?"

Hermione saw both her husband and Harry move for their wands, and knew it would not end well if she didn't move fast herself. She would like nothing more to see the great Harry Potter knocked off his ass by his old school nemesis, but knew this was neither the time nor the place to do anything of the sort. Hermione stepped in between them, before any hexes could be cast, facing Harry. "You need to stop this, _both_ of you. If the two of you want to duel it out, then fine, but not here. Put your wand down, Harry. I don't want my son to see his father hurt someone."

"So sure he'll win, are you? Why don't we test that theory of yours? Move out of the way and we'll see who hexes whom…after all, I did take down Voldemort, you know. Malfoy should be a piece of cake."

"Oh, you think so, Potter? You had help defeating Voldemort, me and my wife included. If that is what you're basing your power on, I don't have much to worry about, then."

"What's going on here?" It was none other than Remus Lupin, their former Defense against the Dark Arts professor, fellow Order of the Phoenix member, and father figure to Harry Potter. "Hello, Hermione, Draco. Someone want to tell me why the two of you have your wands out?"

"It seems Malfoy has taught his son to bully those who don't agree with the way he thinks, and most of all the Potters," Harry replied.

"I did not!" Draco nearly yelled back. "You're the one that taught _your_ son not to accept apologies, Potter. We didn't even know this was your son until you walked up."

"That's a lie! My son would've accepted your son's apology if it really had been an accident. Your son deliberately ran into him."

"He did no such thing. Unlike you, Potter, we taught our son manners- oh, and how to fight for himself."

"That's enough!" Lupin said, as they raised their wands. This managed to stop them from raising their wands any higher, but they were not lowered yet. "You are acting like you are the ones getting on that train today, not them. Your children do not need to see how immature their parents can be when they see old friends. You may have just ruined any chance of the children becoming friends, or at least civil to each other, and you should be ashamed of that. Today is about them, and instead the five of you, yes, five, Hermione, I know it was not just the boys arguing; you five have now burdened your children with your own prejudices against one another.

"Now, since you wish to act like children, I shall treat you like children. I will stand here and wait for you all go your separate ways; and if these children get into any fights at school because of what they've witnessed, you'll be hearing from me."

"Let's go Draco." Hermione did not want to endure Remus' wrath, which she knew was exactly what would happen if she didn't get out of there quickly. "It was nice to see you again, Remus." With that, the Malfoys walked down the platform, very embarrassed about what just happened.

"Alright, Greg, listen to me carefully. I want you to forget about what just happened; don't let it affect you at school." Hermione looked at the clock; it was 10:55 am. "We don't have much time but I just wanted to tell you that your father and I don't care which house you end up in; we will be happy no matter what. We want you to write us soon telling us which house the Sorting Hat placed you in and how you like Hogwarts, okay? I love you very much," she said, giving him a kiss goodbye.

"I love you too, Mum." Greg gave her the biggest hug he could, then went to his Dad.

"Take care of yourself, and stay out of trouble. Promise?"

"I promise. Bye, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, son." Draco bent down and gave Greg a hug before helping load his trunk onto the train.

The train's whistle blew and began to move slowly down the track. "He'll be alright," Draco said to his wife.

"I know. I was actually thinking about how much like a student I felt when Remus intervened. He's right, you know. We probably just prevented Greg from ever having a chance to be friends with Harry and Ginny's kids. I have a bad feeling that there will be trouble; Lupin will be all too thrilled to make good on his promise and yell at us again, even if it's just by a letter."

"I know; I have the same feeling." He took her hand and said, "Let's go home."

Draco and Hermione made their way out of King's Cross and back to their car, both thinking about the morning's events. Neither knew what would come of their son's first year at Hogwarts, but both knew it would be certainly be one eventful year.

* * *

**A.N.:** As always, R&R! I am currently in the planning stage of the sequel to this story. It's looking to be about 6-9 chapters, but may end up longer or shorter than that. I won't start posting it until it is close to be complete; I don't like posting when I might have to go back and change something. I'll aim at starting to post it in a month, but it just depends on how much time I have with the semester starting Monday; just be on the look out for it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
